pseudostickyfandomcom-20200214-history
References-Inspirational-Secondary
Inspirational references that are not directly still-photography. ie: Cinematography Feature Length Films : 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) - Kubrick : 28 Days Later : 300 : 5 centimeters per second : A Clockwork Orange - Kubrick : Adam and Paul : Adventures of Baron Von Munchausen : Alien - theatrical : Amelie : American Beauty : Andrei Tarkovsky (any of his films) : Annie Leibovitz - life through a lens : antichrist by Lars von Trier : Any Makoto Shinkai animated film : Apocalypse Now - Francis Ford Coppola : A Serious Man (2009) : A single man : Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (pic related) : At the Mountains of Madness(novella) - >Who Goes There?(short story) ->The Thing From Another World ->The Thing(1982) : A Very Long Engagement - Bruno Delbonnel : Badlands (written by) (1973) - Terrence Malick : Baraka : Barry Lyndon : Barton Fink (1991) : Bear's Kiss (screenplay - uncredited) (2002) - Terrence Malick : Big Fish : Bill Cunningham New York : Black Narcissus : Black Swan - Matthew Libatique : Blade Runner - director's cut : Bloods and Crypts: Made in America - 2008 : Blow-up -Micheangelo Antonioni : Boogie Nights : Born into Brothels - Ross Kauffman, Zana Briski : Brazil : Bronson - Nicolas Winding Refn : Buffalo 66 : Cashback : Casino - Scorsese : Children of Men : Chronos : City of God - Fernando Meirelles, Katia Lund : Close encounters of the third kind : Cold Prey - 2006 : come and see : contacts vol 1-3 : Control (2007) : Crystal Voyager (1975) : Days of Heaven (written by) (1978) - Terrence Malick : Deadhead Miles (written by) (1973) - Terrence Malick : Decisive Moment - Henri Cartier Bresson : Dolce Vita Africana : Do the Right Thing : Dreams - Akira Kurosawa : Drive, He Said (uncredited) (1971) - Terrence Malick : Drive - Nicolas Winding Refn : Dr. Strangelove - Kubrick : Drunken Angel - Kurosawa : DUFFY: The Man Who Shot the Sixties (Full length film) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyRPfevrb1k : Edward Scissorhands - Tim Burton : El Topo : enter the void : Equilibrium : Eraserhead : everythng by Sergio Leone : Exit Through the Gift Shop - 2010 : Eyes of Laura Mars (Irvin Kershner). : Faces Of The North/Last Days Of Antarctica : Fallen Angles : Fargo (1996) - Roger Deakins : Frankie's House (Peter Fisk). : Full Metal Jacket : Fur: An Imaginary Portrait of Diane Arbus (Steven Shainberg). : Gattaca : genius of photography : Girl in a mirror (Kathy Drayton). : Goodfellas - Scorsese : Grapes of wrath : Heat : Heima : Hero : High Art (Lisa Cholodenko). : Hobo with a shotgun : How I Ended Last Summer : Human Centipede 2 : Immortel (ad vitam) : Impassioned Eye - Henri Cartier Bresson : Inglorious Basterds : In my father's den (Brad McGann). : In the mood for love : Into the Wild - Sean Penn : Just Plain Love - Henri Cartier Bresson : Kagemusha : Knight of Cups (2013) - Terrence Malick : Kokuhaku (confessions) : Koyaanisqatsi: Life out of balance (1983) : Kundun (1997) : La jette - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gh1k1janMbA : Lanton Mills (short) (writer) (1969) - Terrence Malick : Last Man Alive(book)->Last Man on Earth ->Omega Man(terrible, but interesting in this context) ->I am Legend : Last year at marienbad : Låt den rätte komma in (Let the Right One In) : Lawrence of Arabia : Legend - theatrical : letters from Iwo Jima : Life cycles : Lord of the Rings : Lost in translation : lucky luke : Magnolia : Manda Bala : Manhattan : Maniac (2012) >http://youtu.be/Md0sQlkJRTU : Manufactured Landscapes: The Photographs Of Edward Burtynsky : Melancholia : Mes Petites Amoureuses : M - Fritz Lang https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCEzfjERfvo : Miami vice : Moneyball : Moon : Moonrise Kingdom - Wes Anderson : My Asian Heart : Naqoyqatsi: Life as war (2002 : Near Equal - Daido Moriyama : No Country For Old Men : O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) : Oceans : Once Upon a Time in the West : Only God Forgives : Palermo Shooting (Win Wenders). : Paranoid Park - 2007 : Paths of Glory : Pecker (John Waters). : picnic at hanging rock : Pictures From A Revolution : Planet Earth (series) : Pocket Money (screenplay) (1972) - Terrence Malick : Positive (Farhan Akhtar). : Powaqqatsi: Life in transformation (1988) : Prometheus : Punch Drunk Love : pusher : Qatsi trilogy: : Ran : Rashomon - Akira Kurosawa : Rear Window : Requiem for a dream : Reservoir Dogs - Tarantino : Road to Perdition : Rosemary's Baby - Polanski : Salvador (Oliver Stone). : Samsara : Sanjuro - Kurosawa : se7en : Senso by Luchino Visconti : Sessions with Joey L : Seven Samurai - Akira Kurosawa : Seventh Seal http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7NJaZ9NmNA : Shooting Robert King (Richard Parry). : Sid and Nancy (1986) : Sin City : Smash His Camera : Soy Cuba : Stalker : Sunrise - A Song of Two Humans : Sympathy for Lady Vengeance : Tank Girl : Teenage Paparazzo : Tetsuo: Iron man : The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) : The Bed Sitting Room - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AVBEwTIfDM : The Bridge - 2006 : The Conformist : The Devil Came On Horseback : The Evil Dead - Sam Raimi : The Fall - Tarsem : The Fellowship of the Ring : The Five Obstructions : The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) - David Fincher : The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (Swedish: Män som hatar kvinnor – literally – Men Who Hate Women) (2009) - Niels Arden Oplev : The Good, the Bad, the Weird : The Gravy Train (as David Whitney) (1974) - Terrence Malick : The Guard : The Informers : The killing fields (Roland JoffÃ©). : The King's Speech - Danny Cohen : The knife (A grande Arte) (Walter Selles). : The Legend of 1900 : The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou - Wes Anderson : The Loved Ones : the machinist : The Man Who Wasn't There (2001) : The Matrix Trilogy : The New World (written by) (2005) - Terrence Malick : The Parking Lot Movie - 2010 : The Photographer (Jeremy Stein). : The Proposition : The public eye (Howard Franklin). : The Return of the King : The Royal Tenenbaums - Wes Anderson : The Russian Arc : The Searchers : The Shining - Kubrick : The Social Network - Jeff Cronenweth : The Thin Red Line (screenplay) (1998) - Terrence Malick : The Tree of Life (written by) (2011) - Terrence Malick : The Trial - Orsen Welles : the trip : The Two Towers : The Year of Living Dangerously (Peter Weir). : Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy : Tonny : To the Wonder (2012) - Terrence Malick : Touch of Evil (1958) : Trainspotting : Trash Humpers : Triage (Danis Tanovic). : True Grit (2010) - Roger Deakins : Under fire (Roger Spottiswoode) : Untitled Project (2012) - Terrence Malick : Valhalla Rising : Vampyr - Dreyer : Vanishing Waves - Kristina Buozyte http://vimeo.com/46491611 : Vidocq : Visual Acoustics : Vonya i mir : Voyage of Time (2013) - Terrence Malick : Waltz with Bashir (Vals im Bashir) : war photographer : Watchmen : Waterloo : We Live in Public - 2009 : we need to talk about kevin : Yojimbo - Akira Kurosawa : --- slapped in : to do: sort/confirm --- : Minbo no onna : Local Hero : Hausu : Last Life in The Universe : Lost in Translation : Wes Anderson films : Amelie : Last Life in The Universe : Lost in Translation : Wes Anderson films : Amelie : Ron Fricke - all movies : Gangs of New York : O Brother Where Art Thou : Transformers : Into Darkness : Only God Forgives (2013) : magical mystery tour : The Killing of a Chinese Bookie : THX 1138 : Showgirls : Werckmeister Harmonies : Ron Fricke's movies (Koyaanisqatsi, Baraka, and so on) : Enter the Void : Le Samourai : The Fountain : Apocalypse Now : Alien : Skyfall : The Master : I'm a Cyborg But That's Ok : Rubber : old boy : Emir Kusturica's movies - Black Cat/White Cat : Paths of Glory : The adventures of Baron von Munchausen : Who framed roger rabbit : hugo : gravity : DP: Umberto D : DP: Pasqualino Sette Bellezze : The Motor Cycle Diaries : City of God : Equilibrium : Batman 1 + 2 : Big Fish : Requiem For a Dream : Donny Darko : Submarine : Dark City : Beyond The Black Rainbow : Ghost in the Shell : waltz with bashir : the thin red line : Everything is Illuminated : A Serious Man : Moonrise Kingdom : Breaking Bad : What dreams may come : American Astronaut : David Byrne's True Stories : Moonrise kingdom : I Am Cuba (Soy Cuba) : Sunshine : The Shining : Children of Men : Star Wars IV-VI : fallen angels : heaven : mr nobody : cloud atlas : Frank Herberts Children Of Dune : Pink floyd - live at pompei : The Age of Adaline (2015) : Immortal Ad Vitam (2004) : Conan The Barbarian (1982) : Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) : The Book of Life : Persistence of Vision (documentary on an unmade animation) : The Homesman : Under The Skin : The Zero Theorem : The Incal - Jodorowsky & Moebius : Dark Star (1974) : The Black Balloon : A Dangerous Method (2011)